Back to the Basics
by loseyourself99
Summary: Darwin is a 14 year old boy who is just upset with the world. Can he get back on track with the help of Taker and his siste. Features Kane, Randy Orton and VERY RANDOM Miz.
1. Chapter 1

**My last new story for awhile because I'm really falling behind on my other stories. **

_It was raining so I decided to do my favorite pass time joy riding. I've been joy riding ever since the day I turned fourteen. I know what you're thinking young age to drive anything but hey when your parents tell you your nothing but crap all your life what are you expected to do something to prove them wrong. _

"Wow Darwin look at that car looks great don't ya think." I nodded at my sixteen year old accomplice "Yea it looks good now let's hurry up and take it before the owner comes back." We ran over to the car and jumped in but what we didn't expect was that we were being watched. When we finally jump stated the car I drove off in haste to make sure the owner of the car wasn't anywhere near us. Then I saw it the police lights I gulped while Aaron just jumped out of the car and made a run for it. I sighed I was going down alone. I pulled the car over and the officer came over and took haste in pulling me out of the car throwing my stomach against car and handcuffing me. "Hey man take it easy" I heard him make a sound that sounded like laughter he turned me around I was shocked that he was a she not just any she my sister. She sighed as she read me my rights and put me in the back of her car.

We took a short fifth teen minute drive back to where I got the car from originally. "What are we doing back here were going to let the man you stole from decide your fate." I smiled thing were starting to look up I might still have to go to court but at least I get an opinion of a nice guy hopefully. She knocked on the door when it opened I realized I was dead point blank. Then I was shocked when I found out they knew each other "Mark this is who stole your car." He looked down at me "you gotta be kidding" I looked at him and scowled what was he trying to say that I'm not good enough to steal his car. She looked at him "Do you want to drop the charges" he smirked and said "Yes" I was surprised but then again I wasn't going to jail so I had something to be happy about. When she put me back in the car I knew we were going to have a talk I could just feel it. "So I'm taking you to an orphanage" she told me I look at her "Are you out of your mind" she looked at me "No you have to go" I nearly exploded "WHY" she just shook her head "I've told you this time and time again I can't keep you because of my work hours and mom and dad they defiantly can't keep you." I looked at her like she was stupid "Get different hours" she shook her head again "Then that would affect me drastically." I stopped she was right I didn't want to affect my sister's way of life I loved her to much for that. She pulled over in front of the orphanage and said "Sweetie you know I would take you if I could but I just can't". I looked at her and gave a pained smile "I know, keep in touch I love you." I said as I got out the car and walked back into that damn orphanage once again.

Once they were done readmitting me I went back to my room and feel asleep. When I woke up the next morning they were telling me someone had adopted me I sighed no way in hell that was true. When I finally took my shower and got dressed it was two hours later. One of the best ways I know how to get rid of adopters. I walked around to the front desk and then I saw the big man again. He walked over to me "You already to go" I sighed "What are you doing here" I asked him he just smiled "Your sister called me this morning and asked me to do this favor for her this way she'll get to see you whenever she want if were in town that is." I looked at him "What do you mean if were in town." I asked him "I'm a WWE wrestler so I travel around a lot" I didn't notice it at first but then I realized that the Undertaker was standing right in my face. "NO WAY YOU'RE THE UNDERTAKER" I said excited he looked around "Hey kid do me a favor and don't say that to loud because if you do me and you will never get a quiet moment." I nodded this could actually be fun. We walked back into my room to grab my things then headed off in his car.

On the ride back to his house we had a talk that I never thought I would have to have "You're going back to school in the fall" he told me. I gave him a funny look "What" he looked to me "You heard me loud and clear in the fall you're going to school." I just looked at him confused "But I don't wanna." That came out more like a whine than a string of words. "You're going and don't whine at me you ain't a baby."I looked at him " I really don't like you right now." He just smiled "You'll get over it. Me and you are going to be together for a long time." I sighed at the thought of being with him for four years. When we got back to his place my sister was waiting outside the door for us. I looked at her "You could have told me that you were doing this. If I would have told you would have just complained and nobody wants to hear you go on and on about why you don't want to do what's best for you. Like school there is no way your getting out of that." I just sighed "Where's my room" I asked Taker. He nodded for me to follow him and I just trailed behind him.

He showed me my room "Here's your room you might want to get some sleep you had a long night last night" I sighed and laid down on my bed he didn't know the half of it.

**Well as I said at the top my last new story awww. I still have to work on No helping it and Family Counts and all that other good stuff. See ya byez**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder what kind of trouble Darwin will find today. See ya at the bottom.**

When I woke up the next morning I decided to have a little fun to see how General Taker would react. So I started snooping around to see what type of fun objects I could find around the house. I sighed just my luck no fun for I guess. I decided to go look around Takers room, I am determined to find trouble so help me God. When I got to Taker's room there was a note on his door "Darwin I went out for a bit I'll be back at 10:30." I looked at the clock I still had thirty minutes. I looked at the back of the note "P.S. Stay out of my room. I sighed rules and regulations I live outside the lines. I walked into his room jeez now I know why he didn't want me in here this place is a mess. I walked over to his closet and opened it I smiled this would be fun.

Thirty minutes later I knew I was dead cause I saw the handle of door start to turn. My sister walked in first. "Well Mark why don't we go back out, someplace else" Mark sighed "What did he do" Mark walked into view he looked around to see all the destruction "You were in my room" I shook my head "No I wasn't" he smirked "Then where'd you get the bat from." I hung my head "Fine, I was in your room and I did all this damage." He just smiled "No you didn't do this all yourself." He said sarcastically my sister cut in "That's it your in trouble mister." Mark held his hand in front of her "You can spank him or you can let me deal with him." She nodded and stepped back. "Follow me" he said as he walked away I followed him.

We walked out of the house and into the shed or so I thought it was a gym. What you gonna make me work out." He nodded. "You might want to take your shirt off or you're going to your going to swelter in here." I nodded he was right it was already starting to get hot. After I took my shirt off he told me to get into a sit up position I just nodded he came and stepped on my feet so they wouldn't move. "Come on a hundred sit ups" I smirked I was in good shape no problem "Come on 1,2,3 wait hang on 1,2,3" "Didn't you already do those numbers" he just smirked at me and continued to count.

When we were finished I laid in my room on the bed I didn't think I could move anymore. He had lost count thirty times he even lost track when he was at 99 and I had to do like three hundred pushups. I knew it was more than that because he lost track then too. I sighed I didn't think he would literally go military on me. I pulled out "my" iPod I exclusively borrowed it from some kid the other night before I got pulled over and brought into this hell hole. "Darwin get your butt down here boy." I heard Mark scream. I ran downstairs "Yes General Mark" I said in a very sarcastic voice. But I made a mistake I brought the iPod with me. "Boy where did you get that from. I thought of a lie really quick "My last foster family bought it to shut me up." I said thinking I was fairly convincing.

"Boy do you think I was born yesterday." I stuck my finger up " Do not call me boy" he looked at me "would you rather me call you girl" I sighed "Carry on" he nodded "The name on the back of that iPod say David." I sighed "That's what they thought my name was." He shook his head again "Try one more time this time tell the truth" I shook my head what was he the human lie detector "Fine I stole it." He nodded "That sounds about right. I looked at him suspiciously "What makes you say that."He looked at me and smirked "Yesterday a friend of mine David Hart Smith" when he said that name my eyes nearly busted out of my head. "said he got robbed by a drifter who didn't look like he knew his way around to well." Before I could say anything someone walked into the kitchen door which I really just realized. We walked into the kitchen and saw "Miz what are you doin here and in my fridge mo less." He asked him "I was hungry" I just looked at Mark who was still glaring at Miz "Get out" he said I could tell he was pissed off about the iPod thing but thought he was kinda humored by the Miz just walking into his house and eating his well our food. Miz looked disappointed "But I just made this sandwich" he said in a pitiful voice. Mark just smirked and told him ""Get out and take the sandwich with you." Miz looked relived but disappointed at the same time. He walked out the door and looked back sad but Mark just pointed through the door telling him to go home.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on him." I asked but he just smirked "He'll be back, he'll be back" I looked at him skeptically "You sure" he just smiled "Yeah he likes to watch the Young & Restless on Thursday nights" I looked at him weird "Why" he started to chuckle "Cause tonight he gets to find out if Rachel id pregnant with Brads baby." I kept the weird look on my face he sighed "Brads a Married man." I just shook my head how in the world did he know that.

**Well thers the chapter and how did Mark know that oh well shoot me a review Please and Thank You. See ya byez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I'll make the next one longer.**

I was sound asleep when I heard someone scream "I knew it" I jumped to my feet and took off down the steps. "What's going on" I asked but to my surprise it wasn't Mark it was Miz. He looked at me "Brad is the father of Rachel's baby." I shook my head "Where is General Taker at anyway." He pointed to the front door I nearly had a heart attack Taker was making out skinny blonde woman. I was going to be quite but it just came out "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both jumped and I ran back into the living room. "Why didn't you tell me he was making out" I asked him he just looked at me "You didn't ask." I ran up the steps and slammed my door that was gross I mean people over 30 really should not be making out.

Taker came storming into the house while Michelle just came in and stared "Why didn't you tell him I was busy" he sighed and looked up from the t.v. again "You didn't ask me too." He pointed out the door "Get OUT" I just shook my head he was coming up the stairs. I knew he that because I heard him and I set up cameras in the house when he went to the store. He came in "Don't you knock" I asked him "Look Darwin…" I cut him off "You don't need to explain ii got the ideas I just needed to talk to you." He tilted his head "About what" I shook my head no way I wanted to talk to him now. "Did you know that hobos can't afford cable" he looked at me funny "Yes, now what did you really want" I sighed human lie detector. "Look I don't want to talk about it right now maybe later. He nodded and walked out the door.

It was about an hour later from the whole kissing incident. Mark was talking to Michelle. "You know I think you should go put on a dark shirt." She looked at him confused "Why" he sighed "Because Darwin might be up to no good and mess it up or something." She shrugged " I have six like it" Mark just nodded "DARWIN DINNER" he bellowed up the stairs.

I came running down the stairs because Mark made me skip lunch for the whole iPod thing. When I got down there I sighed she's staying for dinner. "Darwin I want you to me meet my friend Miss Michelle." I smirked "Yeah you guys were getting real friendly outside" he shook his but before he could say anything I talked first "I don't want to meet her" he sighed "It wasn't a question it was a command" I glared "I don't like commands." He smiled "How bout a question" I nodded "Would you like a foot in tail."

I sat smiling at myself in the mirror I did it again I'm out of here. Mark came in my room "You excepting me to throw you out" I smiled "Well forget it" I frowned I stared at him "I'm not doing this for your sister I'm doin it for you." I shook my head he's full of it. " Look Darwin I know what's going to happen when you get older if I don't guide you, you're going to rot in jail the only people who'll care is me and your sister." "You don't even like me" I muttered he looked at me "Your right I don't like you." I nodded as he was about to walk out the door no one likes me "I love you" he said I smiled I believe him but I can't show weakness then he might think he's my father or something my thoughts broke when he walked back into the room "By the way you missed a spot." I looked at him confused and he threw dog food in my face. "The next time you set off any type of bomb in this house you die." I laughed and he looked at me seriously "I'm not joking." I stopped laughing and stared at him. "Hey" he asked me "Where did you get all dog food from." I burst out laughing "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I replied running out the room.

"Mark" I called out to him he came up the stairs "What" he answered "How long is going to be in the bathroom cause I gotta go." He smiled "You might want to go to Miz's house" I looked at him "Why" he started chuckling now "Because you got it in her hair and there's a mirror in there so she'll be awhile." I sighed and started to run to Miz's house. I can't take living like this I hope she doesn't stick around to long.


End file.
